1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wall framing and specifically toward a display wall standard/framing member that is inexpensive, adaptable and easy to ship and install.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of construction and specifically in the step of framing, wall standards are used to provide a means to attach brackets, shelves, panels or any mountable object to a wall. Existing devices are heavy and bulky, supplied in lengths up to fourteen feet. The instant invention seeks to provide a simple one-piece device that can be applied in any framing job by incorporating metal studs.